


Breaking in

by Rivaxorus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will he learn to start using the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, if you don't like please don't proceed beyond this point ^^ I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stop entering my house without permission." Lucy frowned as she turned her back on Natsu. She was getting ready for bed and of course the dragon slayer had found his way into her room. Luckily enough she was already in her pajama's but before she could even think about climbing into bed Natsu settled one hand on her left shoulder.

"Ahhh come on loosen up Lucy." He pressed his front into her back and licked the side of her neck. Without even realizing it she let out a moan, covering her mouth instantly with her fingers. He laughed a little bit. "I've never heard you make that noise before." Lucy turned around and slapped him on the side of his cheek. 

"That's because you've never licked me on my neck before." Her face was bright red as she had a hand pressed into the spot he had licked. Natsu blinked, "do you have a fever or something?" he leaned forward to place their foreheads against each other and Lucy tensed up. "You don't feel like you have one." He muttered as Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Pushing him closer it made the two of them fall onto the bed. 

"You're such an idiot." She scolded him as Natsu held himself up with hands on either side of her shoulders. Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, now he didn't understand what was going on at first. With her tongue moving along the inside of his mouth he sat up quickly. 

"Lucy what are you doing if you do that -"

"If I do that what? You'll get a boner." Lucy pouted her freshly bathed hair falling over her shoulders. The mage swallowed at her gaze she crawled closer to him and placed a hand on his pants. Natsu shivered cocking his head back. Using her teeth the woman pulled down his zipper and pulled out his dick. 

"Lucy..." He started as she placed her lips on the tip. Kissing it before her tongue started to trace his outsides. Natsu groaned hands clawing at the bed covers, watching as Lucy pulled her hair behind her ear and placed her entire mouth over his length. Going in deep he felt the sensation build up heat in his body. Her tongue touching almost every sensitive spot, he didn't think this would end with Lucy giving him a blow job. 

Natsu panted closing an eye as he enjoyed the attention he was being given. Happy that he hadn't brought Happy with him on this little trip. Lucy stopped however making him look back to her as she leaned in closer and kissed him on the mouth. Starting the cycle of a make-out session again. He pulled up his hands and started to unbotton her shirt, helping Lucy pull it off sheer instinct drove him leaning in to suck on her right nipple. She let out such a cute noise wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

"Ahhh - Natsu." She breathed making him look up as he twisted his tongue around the nipple. Teasing her as she moved her legs together, rubbing them seemingly uncomfortable. 

"I can smell you." Natsu said as he leaned away and Lucy's red face almost worried him. 

"W-what do you mean by that?" Natsu pushed her down again so that he was on top. Tugging at her pants, he watched her underwear fall with a thick line of liquid from her nether regions. The scent that filled his nose was sweet, leaning in to simply kiss her clit. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. Opening his mouth he licked her opening legs spreading as she gapsed biting into her other free hand. Her moans excited him, grabbing the outsides of her legs as he worked his tongue into her. 

"Natsu!" Her voice drove him crazy, and he could only hope that she was feeling good as well. The taste sweet against his tongue as he panted. Staring at her, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. Getting off the bed, he removed his shirt and pants. Lucy sitting up looked at him. "You took the time now to get undressed?" she asked as Natsu laughed. 

"You want me to stop?" He placed a knee on the bed as Lucy looked almost offended. She took her hand and gripped his dick. Natsu let out a groan as she started to stroke him. 

"I never said that... please." She licked the side of his neck and nibbled on his ear. Natsu pinned her to the bed with his hands on her shoulders. Pulling himself closer, he held himself steady at her opening. With one movement he'd push his cock into her wet vagina. Feeling her insides grip him as he made sure he was in all the way. Lucy clawed into his back opening her mouth wide as Natsu licked the corners of her cheeks. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he started to move his hips. Listening to the sloshing sounds of his hips hitting hers. 

As the movements continued, her legs wrapped around his waist. Moaning so softly as he bit into her left ear. Her arms finding their way to his hair. "Natsu." He grinned. "It turns me on to hear you say my name." He started going faster. Her insides getting tighter he could tell what was coming next. As he pressed his arms into the bedding to raise himself again to get into a better position he pounded into her. Lucy dug her hands into the blanket. Just hearing the lewd sounds her body was giving out as Natsu watched her boobs bounce up and down every time he moved into her. 

Natsu could feel the beginning of her womb as he pressed into her. As Lucy started to call out more, she said his name over and over again. Natsu moaned as suddenly her wall tightened around him. Pulling him in he felt his own climax come. Muscles tightening, semen poured out into her and she pushed her back further into him. As the orgasm rocked their bodies, he panted still waiting inside of her with her twitching walls. 

"Sorry.... I came inside." Natsu apologized as Lucy smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek shaking her head. "Lucy... I love you." she leaned in to kiss him as he slowly pulled out. Though Lucy twitched as he did, the slayer watched his semen come out of her. A still hard dick apparent on his body as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Sitting up she noticed Natsu still hard. 

"You're still that excited?" She questioned out of breath. Well he was a dragon slayer after all. He crawled onto the bed again, lifting her further so she wouldn't fall off the bed. This time he'd try something different though. Turning her on her stomach, his hands found their way to her ass. Inserting a finger she pulled herself onto her elbows and let out a gasp. "N-not there." she begged as Natsu leaned forward and bit into her ear. Rubbing his cock against her butt. He wouldn't listen to her plea as he eased his way into her. Her anal wall tighter than her other he couldn't help but to let out a moan from the warm way she had clutched him. Lucy evidently let out a moan. He placed his hands on her hips and started to move in and out of her. Smooth natural lubricant of her vagina and his own semen making it easier to move in and out of her. 

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he watched her body rock. Her hands clutching into the blanket as her teeth clenched together. Her body was twitching already, feeling the sensations fill her. Suddenly she tightened on him. "Natsu I'm gonna cum again." She warned already as Natsu leaned into her. Grabbing the back of her neck he held her roughly as he panted. He wouldn't be done as her muscles tightened. Making her legs shiver as he moved in her. She groaned loudly as it pulsated through her body. Natsu started to move faster as he held her down. "Natsu...." she breathed. Almost just wanting him not to stop with the pleasure she felt. Until finally he climaxed, hands on her hips pressing her down into him as he exploded. Hot warm liquid entering her ass as he moaned as loud as he could. Finally pulling out of her and falling to her left side. Lucy relaxed her body, stomach falling flat onto the bed. 

Trying to catch her breath she looked over at Natsu. The dragon slayer catching his own as she shivered. Both her vagina and ass were filled with his semen, the odd feeling of it inside of her just warmed her entire body. "You ruined my bed." She said as Natsu just chuckled at her.


End file.
